The Exorcisim of Danny Fenton's Locker
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: In this random Halloween story Danny finds that his locker has been demonically possessed. What's our favorite Halfa to do? DannyxSam of course. Complete?


I plan on making two Halloween stories this year. This one and a Calvin at Camp one, anyway here's the story.

* * *

Casper High had experienced some really creepy things before, most notable was the infamous "zombie cow" incident which everyone involved swore an oath of secrecy about. But what happened today would certainly put that event to shame. Danny walked up to his best friend, carrying all of his books. "Um, Sam, can we? Um…" He asked. "Not until we're eighteen Danny." She replied. Danny turned red, "NO! I wanted to ask if we can share a locker." The halfa told here.

"Why would you have so much trouble asking that?" Sam asked.

"Well, you, see, its kind of embarrassing…" Danny started to say. "It's kind of haunted." He finished.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, you, a ghost fighting super hero, have trouble with a ghost." She then laughed some more.

"That's just is. It's not a ghost Sam. My locker is… is… DEMONICALLY POSSESED!" He yelled.

"Danny, that's not even possible. You can't posses a locker."

"Well mine is! Come on I'll prove it!"

"Fine, humor me."

Danny dragged Sam to his locker and pointed at it while trembling. "Looks like a normal locker." Sam said. Danny then opened the door and a torrent of yellow-green liquid, along with retching sounds, shot out and covered Sam. "Please tell me this isn't bile…" Sam told the halfa. Said boy then picked a bone off Sam.

"Oh boy! Another chicken bone! Now I almost have a full skeleton." Sam promptly fainted. With her last bit of consciousness Sam muttered "My locker is your locker." Later as Danny was making room in Sam's locker for his things Tucker walked by.

"Hey Danny. Why are you putting your things in Sam's locker?" Tucker asked.

"We're sharing one now since mine's possessed." Danny explained.

"Hahahaha! You're serious?" Tucker asked.

"Ask Sam." Danny said while pointing to the bile soaked Goth.

"Something tells me I don't want to. On a lighter note, I decided what I'm going to go trick-or-treating as, Bill Gates!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Tucker, aren't we a little old to go trick-or-treating? Don't you remember last year?" Danny asked.

"Well..." Tucker started to say before being enveloped in a flashback.

--------------------------Flashback… OF SCARIENESS!------------------------------------------

A random woman opened the door on Halloween night to find a group of trick-or-treaters. "Trick-or-treat!" They yelled. They all were all four and five year olds… and Tucker.

------------------------End Flashback… OF SCARIENESS!--------------------------------------

"Point taken." Tucker finally answered. "But I have good news. I've seen like, every exorcism movie every made so I can fix your locker easy." Tucker explained.

"Really? That's great! Follow me to the afflicted locker. Coming Sam?" Danny asked.

"I'M COVERED IN BILE!" She replied.

"So are you coming or not?" Ever clueless Danny asked.

"Ugh, fine! Fine! I will watch Tucker exorcise your locker…"

A few minutes later Tucker, Danny and Sam were surrounding the possessed book holding thing. "Okay, how did it go again? Oh yeah! THE POWER OF TECHNOLOGY COMPELLS YOU! THE POWER OF TECHNOLOGY COMPELLS YOU! THE POWER OF-"Tucker was rudely interrupted.

"What the heck are you talking about? The power of technology isn't going to compel anyone!" Danny looked unpleased.

"Well excuse me for trying." Tucker curtly countered. Then all of a sudden the locker started creaking and moaning and doing exorcism type stuff.

"It worked! It's actually working! Tucker I love you!" Danny yelled.

"Sorry Danny, I don't like you that way…" Tucker replied.

"I do." Sam told the halfa. Danny and Sam started blushing and then moved in to kiss, when they remembered Sam was still covered in locker-bile and promptly moved away from each other. Meanwhile Mr. Lancer had been watching the whole event unfold.

"Fortunate Son! What's going on in that locker?" Mr. Lancer exclaimed before poking his head inside. Then a terrible demonic noise came out of it and Lancer began to thrash wildly about in Danny's locker.

"Mr. Lancer! You're denting my locker!" Danny yelled at him. Afterwards Mr. Lancer shot out and then fell on his side and began to go around in circle like Homer's father did in the Simpson's Movie.

"Is he okay?" Tucker asked.

"You think?" Sam replied. Finally Mr. Lancer got up. His head went around 360 degrees.

To be continued…

Maybe…

If I get around to it…

PS: Happy Almost Halloween!


End file.
